


First times

by Fangirl_011



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Can you tell?, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Smut, bichie - Freeform, rowdy lover boys, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_011/pseuds/Fangirl_011
Summary: Bill tells Richie he’s ready to lose his virginity, and the two engage in an awkward but special first time





	First times

Bill and Richie were lying on the Tozier’s sofa watching some dumb action movie Richie had picked. Bill wasn’t paying any attention to the film as opposed to Richie who seemed very intrigued by the loud gun shots and the fast cars. Bill was leaning against Richie’s side but slowly began to slide onto his lap;Richie didn’t really seem to notice. Bill gently latched his lips onto Richie’s neck, sucking gently as he crawled more on top of Richie’s lap. Richie let out a rugged groan and wrapped his arm around Bill’s waist, holding him into place, but kept his eyes onto the tv. Not satisfied with Richie’s reaction, Bill ground down his hips slowly and sucked slightly harder at his collar bone. Richie tilted his head off to the side to give Bill more access, The auburn haired boy rolled his hips again as he moved his lips against Richie’s neck. Richie pulled back and looked Bill in the eyes before crashing his lips onto Bill’s, earning a louder than necessary moan from the boy’s lips. The two sucked aggressively at each other’s lips in a selfish way, letting small whimpers escape here and there. Bill gently pulled back to look at Richie, his face was flushed red and his bright blue eyes seemed to be glowing, Richie could feel his heart swelling at the sight of the boy he loved looking at him like that.

“R-Richie…” Bill licked his lips as he looked into Richie’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Richie replied as he push a strand of hair out of Bill’s eyes. Bill took a deep breath and licked his lips again, Richie could tell he was nervous which just made him worry.

“Are you okay? Something wrong?” Richie questioned with concern. Bill shook his head and chuckled shyly.

“Actually, I w-was gonna tell you” Bill swallowed and casted his eyes down to the ground “I’m r-ready.” Richie took a deep breath and gently lifted Bill’s face up to look at his.

“Are you sure? I’m not pressuring you into anything just take your time.” Richie placed soft kisses to Bill’s face lovingly.

“No I-I’m really ready.” Bill whispered as he took Richie’s face in his hands, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Okay, I’ll be gentle,” Richie said before placing a passionate kiss to Bill’s soft lips. The kiss wasn’t frantic like how they were kissing a couple minutes ago, but had more of a safe feel to it. Richie slowly slid his hand up Bill’s shirt, exploring the soft skin. A soft whimper fell from Bill’s lips as he arched his back ever so slightly. Richie gave the fabric a soft tug in a way of asking for permission. Bill began to push Richie’s hand upward egging on the action. Slowly Richie pulled the shirt from over his head, looking him up and down, licking his swollen lips. Bill’s cheeks began to heat up from embarrassment as he gently shoved Richie’s chest.

“Stop st-staring Tozier, it’s r-rude.” Bill mumbled, pink still dusting his cheeks.

“Sorry, it’s just you look so beautiful.” Richie ran his hand up Bill’s chest, holding eye contact with the other boy. Bill simply reconnected their lips in a more fierce way than before. Richie applied a slight amount of pressure as he slowly scratched his nails down Bill’s chest. A muffled moan escaped from Bill’s mouth as he ran his tongue over Richie’s bottom lip. Richie quickly opened his mouth and began sucking at Bill’s tongue. Bill began to slide both of his hands up Richie’s tee, and run his nails up and down the skin. Richie quickly peeled off his shirt before abruptly lifting Bill up and carrying him to his room. Gently, he laid him down on the bed, hovering over him. Leaning down, he began to suck hickeys into Bill’s porcelain skin. Bill’s hands shot up to Richie hair, gripping it roughly. Richie was littering Bill’s chest with hickeys as he slowly began to pull down his jeans. After discarding the item, Bill pulled Richie up to his lips, capturing him in a fierce, heated, kiss. The kiss was sloppy and there was a lot of spit but the two were too focused on each other to care. In a rough, quick manner, Bill began ripping down Richie’s jeans, lust taking over his whole body. Kicking them to the ground, Richie ground his hips forward to cause a delicious friction that the two were looking for. A loud moan slipped from Bill’s lips as Richie groaned loudly. The bed creaked rather loudly causing both of them to flinch slightly. 

“W-Why did you buy s-such a loud bed?” Bill panted. 

“I didn’t know it was a creaky bed when I bought it!” Richie defended. Bill just chuckled before grinding against Richie again and sucking at his neck. Richie moaned and gripped Bill’s hip tightly. 

“Richie” Bill huffed “D-Do you have the, the l-uh the lu-the stuff? Bill stuttered nervously.

“Yeah, let me get it.” Richie reached over to his nightside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Richie cleared his throat awkwardly holding up the two items. Richie shook the half empty lube bottle and gently smiled at Bill.

“Oh! I’ll t-take these off…” Bill sputtered as he slid off his boxers feeling slightly uncomfortable just laying naked on Richie’s bed. 

“Here.” Richie began to slowly lay Bill on top of him and pull his leg up slightly to put him in a comfortable position. 

“Good?” Richie asked.

“Y-Yeah, this is perfect.” Bill sheepishly grinned at him. They were laying in there normal snuggling position, Bill on top of Richie, with one leg slightly lifted. Richie poured lube over three of his fingers before lowering his hand down and slipping one finger inside of Bill’s hole.

“Sh-shit that’s cold!” Bill hissed.

“Sorry! I-“ Richie began.

“N-No, it’s fine, just start moving.” Bill exhaled, starting to enjoy the feeling. Richie took Bill’s request and began to slowly pump his finger in and out. Small gasps and moans slipped from Bill’s pink lips. Richie gently began sinking the second finger in, kissing at Bill’s neck as he did so. There was a slight sting, but not enough to hurt. After a bit of adjusting, the pleasurable feeling returned and Bill began to moan. Richie smirked into Bill’s neck as he pumped his fingers in and out slightly faster. Louder moans erupted from Bill’s mouth as Richie scraped against his walls. The third finger began to slide in and Bill’s moans went up an octave, the grip he had on Richie’s shoulders tightening. 

“Ah-oh god-mmhff- y-yes, oh Richie!” Bill moaned out, thrusting back on Richie’s fingers. Without warning, Richie shoved the dry, fourth finger up into Bill. A loud yelp shot out of Bill’s lips.

“Ow! God stop!” Bill squeaked. Richie quickly pulled his fingers out and began panicking.

“I’m so so sorry! I-I saw it on a porn a-and I just thought-“ Richie rambled.

“Richie, I’m not m-mad, j-just, just stick to th-three for now.” Bill breathed out. Richie quickly nodded before easily slipping a finger in. Bill whined and asked for the next finger, Richie gently slid it in and began to move them. Not long after, the moans began spilling from Bill’s lips again. The third finger was slowly and gently re-added. Bill tucked his face into the crook of Richie’s neck as he breathed out heavily, letting a moan slip out every now and then. 

“R-Rich, I n-need you, mhf, p-please!” Bill groaned out into Richie neck. Slowly, Richie pulled his fingers out, Bill whined at the loss. Richie flipped Bill onto his back and started to suck at his nipple and rub the other one. 

“F-Fuck!” Bill moaned out. Richie reached over to the nightside table and grabbed the condom and bottle of lube again. Richie pulled off his boxers and began rolling the condom on with shaky hands. Once the rubber was on, he began pouring lube onto his hand and rubbing it onto his length. Slowly he lowered himself in between Bill’s legs and kissed his cheek.

“Y-You sure?” Richie gently asked. Bill had his eyes closed as he nodded his head. Richie nodded his head before lining himself up and pushing in slowly. A hiss fell from Bill’s lips as he gripped Richie’s shoulders. 

“You’re doing great babe.” Richie praised as he inched his way further in. Tears began to slip from Bill’s closed eyes. Once Richie was completely inside, he held still, waiting for permission to move. Bill’s grip began to loosen up and his breathing began to steady out. Bill rocked his hips forward, letting an eager whimper leave his mouth. Richie took this as a signal to start moving. Slowly Richie began to pull out and push back in. The friction was not enough for Bill.

“F-Faster.” Bill moaned. The request excited Richie, gently he pulled out slightly more and push back in slightly harder. A louder moan slipped out of Bill’s open mouth. Richie began moving faster causing Bill to moan louder and louder. The orgasm was quickly building up in Bill’s gut.

“R-Rich, I’m gonna cum.” Bill moaned out. Richie quickened his pace but still did his best to be careful. A pleasurable scream fell from Bill’s lips and Richie hit his prostrate spot on. 

“R-Right there! Oh! Yes yes yes!” Bill panted out, his moans growing louder and shakier. After a few more sloppy thrusts Bill was cumming all over Richie’s chest. It didn’t take long for Richie to orgasm himself. The two were moaning and huffing as the rode out their highs together. Once Richie’s thrust had slowed down, he pulled out slowly. Richie discarded the condom and flopped back on the bed.

“Shit.” Richie exhaled. The two both broke out into giggles.

“That was a-amazing.” Bill giggled. 

“You don’t say.” Richie chuckled. “Let me clean up a bit.” Richie placed a kiss to Bill’s forehead before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Once all the sticky white substance was wiped off him he crawled back into the creaky bed. Bill instantly crawled up into Richie’s chest and began drifting off to sleep.

“I’m g-glad my first time was with you.” Bill murmured.

“Me too.” Richie hummed as he place a kiss to the top of Bill’s head, drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh okay so this is my first smut... sorry if it sucked I just wanted to try it out! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! I love you all!!! Follow me on tumblr @Big-billiammm


End file.
